With the conventional necktie used in present day dress, an elongated narrow tapered cloth or fabric tie is worn encircling the wearer's neck such that both ends meet at the wearer's shirt collar opening. Thereafter, one of the several different types of tie knots is tied by manipulating the tie ends and drawing the ends downward to form the knot. In most methods of wearing a necktie, the knot is placed at or near the wearer's throat and the two ends of the tie extend downward covering the front seam and buttons of the wearer's shirt. While the types of ties utilized varies a great deal with fashion preferences and styles of dress, most generally have one end substantially wider than the other. In such case, the object of properly tying the tie is to cause the narrower end to be covered by the wider end.
Because it is desirable for purposes of neatness of appearance to contain the tie ends with respect to the wearer's shirt, a number of devices have been created which with varying degrees of success, provide some sort of attachment to the wearer's shirt which tends to maintain the position of the wide and narrow tie ends near the front portion of the wearer's shirt.
One such apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,553 for a NECKTIE HOLDING MEANS issued to N. Miller in which a vertical strip having a plurality of apertures is secured to the narrow end of the tie. The apertures cooperate with the buttons on the wearer's shirt to secure the narrow end of the tie to the front portion of the wearer's shirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,503 for ARTICLES OF NECK WEAR issued to J. W. Less in which an elongated member defines an elongated slot together with means for attaching the member to the underside of the wearer's tie. The elongated slot receives and captivates the proximate button on the wearer's shirt and maintains the position of the necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. 875,246 for a NECKTIE issued to C. W. T. Davies in which the narrow end of the tie defines a plurality of apertures configured to receive and captivate the shirt button of the wearer's shirt. In its normal use, the tie is tied such that the wearer's shirt button is aligned with one of the tie apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,037 for a TIE CONSTRUCTION issued to Haymer in which a tie panel extends downwardly from the tie knot and defines a plurality of buttonholes which receive buttons from the wearer's shirt and position the tie upon the wearer's shirt. In addition, the lower end of the tie panel is formed to be folded under and against the rear face of the tie panel to adjust tie length.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,033 for a NECKTIE RETAINER issued to L. Brunetti et al sets forth a necktie having an elongated slit in the narrow end thereof and a plurality of stitched portions in the larger end thereof such that a button from the wearer's shirt is passed through the slit in the narrower end and is secured within one of the stitched portions of the wider end of the tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,273 for a BUTTON DOWN NECKTIE issued to A. Shreter sets forth a necktie in which the narrow end accommodates a plurality of buttonholes and in which the wider end supports a transverse member through which the narrow end is passed. When worn, the narrow end is passed through the transverse member and the most proximately placed button from the wearer's shirt is received within a selected one of the buttonholes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,513 for a NECKTIE HOLDER issued to E. Carty sets forth a tie holder comprising an elongated loop secured to and depending from the transverse label portion of the tie. The loop engages and secures a conveniently located button on the shirt front of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,419 for a NECKTIE issued to J. E. Johnson sets forth a necktie having a plurality of loops formed upon the underside of the wide end together with a tying cord secured to and loosely depending from the narrow end of the tie. The cord accommodates a loop at its free end and is passed through one or more of the loops on the underside of the wide end of the tie and is thereafter secured to a conveniently placed button on the shirt front of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,576 for a NECKTIE HOLDING ATTACHMENT issued to N. W. Roop et al sets forth an attachment means for use in securing a tie to the shirt front of the wearer having a plurality of vertical slits which receive the most conveniently located shirt button of the wearer to secure the tie to the wearer's shirt front.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,055 for a HOLD DOWN NECKTIE issued to J. D. Gleason sets forth a tie having a pair of transverse slits defined in the underside of the wide end of the tie which receive and hold the narrow end of the tie. The space between the slits accommodates a plurality of buttonholes used to attach to the most conveniently located shirt button of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,759 for a NECKTIE HOLDER J. A. LOEWINSOHN sets forth a necktie holder having a looped cord depending from the underside of the wide end of the necktie. A button attachment is secured to the looped cord and attaches to the most conveniently located button on the wearer's shirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,983 for a TIE HOLDER issued to R. W. Riedler sets forth a tie holder comprising a band of material configured to encircle both ends of the tie and attach to a conveniently located button on the wearer's shirt.
While the foregoing described prior art devices provide some improvement in the neatness of a wearer's tie, they often result in difficulty of attachment or restriction of the wearer's movement in obtaining their neatness improvement.
There remains therefore a need in the art for a necktie with holding means which conveniently attaches to the shirt front button of the wearer but which does not encumber the wearer's movement and does not require excessive dexterity or skill in its attachment or use.